Timeline
Timeline of events that occur within the DC Animated Universe. Early History = 20th Century ' 1944' * February: During World War II, Allied agent Spy Smasher interrupts the human testing phase of the Captain Nazi Project, managing to acquire a sample of it in the process.Patriot Act * June 6th: '''The Justice League travels back in time to D-Day in order to ensure that Vandal Savage will not take over the world.Savage Time '''1959 * A terrible twister hits the town of Smallville.In "New Kids in Town" it is stated that the town hasn't had a twister that bad for 20 years, which would be in 1959, since the episode takes place in 1979. 1961 * Soul Power has a fight with Professor Menace in Seaside, Georgia.Blast from the Past 1963 * Soul Power has his final fight with Professor Menace. 1983 * Fall: '''While visiting the grave of his parents, Bruce Wayne meets Andrea Beaumont, and strikes up a conversation with her.Batman: Mask of the Phantasm https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cZIXwnuv6yY ** Three nights later, Bruce Wayne stops a robbery while wearing a ski mask, though the crooks aren't intimidated by him and he sustains minor injuries. ** The next morning, while practicing jujitsu, Bruce is interrupted by Andrea, who is annoyed that he hasn't called her yet. After some playful banter and fighting, Bruce pins her to the ground and they share a passionate kiss. ** Bruce and Andrea go on a date to the Gotham World's Fair. Bruce see's a model car that gives him inspiration for the later Batmobile. Afterwards they go to meet Andrea's father, Carl Beaumont, but are cut short when mobster Salvatore Valestra shows up. Bruce attempts to stop a mugging, causing Andrea to worry about him. That night, Bruce pleads with the grave of his parents, begging them to let him give up his mission to fight crime. Andrea finds him there and consoles him. ** Bruce proposes to Andrea by the cliff side of Wayne Manor. She accepts and is overjoyed, until a swarm of bats from an underground cave scares them. Bruce takes her home, only for her to discover Valestra and his goons accosting her father. He owes them money and is given 24 hours to pay up. Andrea and her father flee the country. ** While exploring the underground cave the bats came out of, Bruce is given a letter from Andrea calling off their engagement. Bruce is heartbroken, and resumes his plan of fighting crime. Donning his new costume for the first time, he officially takes on the mantle of Batman. '''1985 * John Stewart becomes a member of the Green Lantern Corps, eventually becoming a member of the Honor Guard.Dwayne McDuffie stated: “We’ve explained Stewart’s background in bits and pieces: John was a Green Lantern long before Kyle, but not in this sector (he was with the Honor Guard). John’s been a Green Lantern for as long as fifteen years, near as I can figure out." ''Since the Justice League is formed in 2000, this places John's induction into the Corps in 1985. '' Citations